superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using a feudal Japan motif, '''Shinkenger' is a portmanteau of Shinken (true sword) and Ran''ger. In 2011, Shinkenger's footage and storyline was adapted in ''Power Rangers Samurai and its second season, Super Samurai, the 18th and 19th seasons of the Power Rangers franchise. Plot For centuries, there has been a war between humanity and the Gedoshu, creatures who emerge from the depths of the underworld and cause fear and terror to those around them. To fight against these creatures, the Emperor of Japan ordained five clans of samurai to fight against the Gedoshu threat three-hundred years in the past, forming the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. These samurai possess the abilities of "Mojikara", which allow for them to manipulate the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language to draw upon abilities and ordain themselves with the elements to fight the threats. They likewise utilize "origami" (folding gods) to fight against these creatures "second life", which turns them into giants which rampage through the nation. For 17 generations, the war between the Shinkenger and Ayakashi continued, with slight reprieve given due to a massive sacrifice of the former leader to temporarily stop the Gedoshu leader, Dokoku Chimatsuri. However many years later, with the Gedoshu beginning their attacks again and Doukoku rerising to flood the world with the water of the Sanzu River of the underworld, Takeru Shiba, the 18th Shiba Clan leader, must gather his retainers again to fight back against the threat and protect the world. However, as this generation faces the toughest threat from the Gedoshu yet, a dark secret may cloud over the Shinkenger as the war rages onwards. Characters Shinkengers , Mako, Chiaki,Genta, Takeru, and Kotoha.]] Allies Shiba Clan * * ** * *Heads of the Shiba House- The previous heads of the Shiba House (Kaoru and Takeru's predecessors) are as follows: *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# Other Allies * * *Ryota (4) * * * * * * * * * ** ** *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kamen Riders | / |} Gedoshu *Dokoku Chimatsuri *Shitari Honeno (1-Goseiger vs Shinkenger/Gokaiger 40) *Dayuu Usukawa (1-48) *Juzo Fuwa (7-47) *Manpuku Aburame (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War) **Kusare Gedoshu *Akumaro Sujigarano (27-43) *Buredoran of the Chimatsuri (Goseiger vs Shinkenger) *The Nanashi Company *Susukodama *Sakamata *Kirigami *Ayakashi Arsenal Transformation Devices * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer * Secret Analysis Case Inromaru Multi-Use Devices * Secret Disks Sidearms and Individual Weapons * Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru for use with Secret Disks ** Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ** Water Arrow ** Heaven Fan ** Wood Spear ** Land Slicer ** Kyoryumaru * Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru Team Blaster * Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka (used individually) Mecha Origami System :Legend:◆ piloted mechs, ❖ aux mechs *Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh **SamuraiHaOh ***Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKai-ShinkenOh ****Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh *****Shishi Origami *****Ryuu Origami *****Kame Origami *****Kuma Origami *****Saru Origami ****Ebi Origami/Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Higashi/Nishi/Minami *** Ika Tenkuu Buster ****Samurai Gattai DaiTenku *****Kabuto Origami *****Kajiki Origami *****Tora Origami ****Ika Origami ***Ushi Origami/MouGyuuDaiOh **Kyoryu Origami *Secret Lantern Daigoyou Alternate Origami System *Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh **SamuraiHaOh *** Tenkuu ShinkenOh ****Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh *****Shishi Origami *****Ryuu Origami *****Kame Origami *****Kuma Origami *****Saru Origami ****Samurai Gattai DaiTenku *****Kabuto Origami *****Kajiki Origami *****Tora Origami *** Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) ****Ika Origami ****Ebi Origami/Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Higashi/Nishi/Minami ***Ushi Origami/MouGyuuDaiOh **Kyoryu Origami *Secret Lantern Daigoyou * Alternate Combination- Kabuto ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Kajiki ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Tora Origami * Alternate Combination- Tenkuu ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Ika ShinkenOh * Alternate Combination- Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) * Alternate Combination- Kyoryu Shinkenoh * Alternate Combination- Shinken DaiGoyou *''Alternate Combination'' - Samurai Formation 23 (see Mecha (Go-Onger)) Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi & Psychic Lover) **Artist: Psychic Lover (Project.R) ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) **Artist: Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) **Instruments: **Episodes: 1-20, 29-48 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) **Artist: Shinkengers (Tori Matsuzaka, Hiroki Aiba, Rin Takanashi, Shogo Suzuki, Suzuka Morita, Keisuke Sohma) & Hideaki Takatori **Episodes: 21-28 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Hideaki Takatori **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Episodes: 06, 27, 37 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition: Hiroshi Takagi **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist Akira Kushida **Episodes: 04-06, 14, 19, 42 * **Lyrics: Yoffy **Composition: Hiroshi Takagi **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Yoffy **Episode: 19 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Chuumei Watanabe **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Episodes: 20, 22 * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Takashi Matsubara (Project.R **Episode: 29 * **Lyrics: Sato Hoshi **Composition & Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: MoJo **Episodes: 35-37 The opening and ending themes of Shinkenger are performed by Psychic Lover and Hideaki Takatori as part of Project.R, respectively. The opening is also featured as a playable song in Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do Don to 2 Daime. Its opening theme song single ranked highly on the Oricon charts, reaching #4 on the Daily Ranking Charts on its day of release. and peaked at #6 on the weekly charts selling 20,130 copies within its first week of release and stayed in the top 30 ranks for 4 weeks straight. Cast * Takeru Shiba: * Ryunosuke Ikenami: * Mako Shiraishi: * Chiaki Tani: * Kotoha Hanaori: * Genta Umemori: * Hikoma Kusakabe: * Kaoru Shiba: * Toshizo Tanba: * Juzo Fuwa: * Doukoku Chimatsuri: * Dayu Usukawa: ** In episodes 25 and 40, Romi Park appeared on screen as Usuyuki, Dayu's original human form. * Shitari of the Bones: * Akumaro Sujigarano: * DaiGoyou: * Sushi Changer(voice), Inromaru(voice), Narrator: Suit actors * Shinken Red: * Shinken Blue, Mougyudaioh: * Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow (sub), Princess Shinken Red (sub), Dayu Usukawa (sub): * Shinken Pink (sub): * Shinken Green: * Shinken Yellow: * Shinken Gold, Daikaioh (sub): * Doukoku Chimatsuri, Shinkenoh, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh: * Dayu Usukawa, Princess Shinken Red: * Shitari of the Bones, Shinken Green (sub): * Juzo Fuwa, Akumaro Sujigarano, Shinken Red (sub), Shinken Blue (sub): * DaiGoyou: Stage Shows * Shinkenger Stage Show at Double Hero Nagoya Dome Notes *The show's narrator is Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricaneger. *This is the first Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. *This is the first season to feature a female Red Ranger in a Super Sentai Series. *During the time Kaoru replaced Takeru, it became the first time the amount of same-gender Sentai Rangers on a team equal (3 male, 3 female). While Dekaranger did have overall an equal amount of same-gender Rangers on the team, they did not all appear together at once. *Like Hurricanger, Shinkenger was not dubbed in South Korea. A Korean dub of Gaoranger called Power Rangers Jungle Force was shown in its place. However, Shinkenger still appeared in South Korea in the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Decade, due to the crossover between the two series, where they were known as Power Rangers Samurai Force. In Gokaiger dubbed in South Korea, Power Rangers Captain Force, Shinkenger is called Power Rangers Blade Force. *This is the first season in which a suit undergoes a gender change, as a skirt is added onto the Shinken Red suit when Kaoru replaces Takeru. This would become commonplace later in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in which skirts are added to the suits of male Sentai warriors when a female Gokaiger changes into them, and vice versa. *This is the first season to have an all alliterative Sentai title. *This is the first series since Timeranger that had a power transfer occur in Sentai. **Although here, it wasn't permanent, and the original Red got his position back in the span of a few episodes. *Kayoko Shibata, also known as Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) of Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, made an appearance in episode twelve as a preschool teacher. *This series was almost the first since Choujin Sentai Jetman to not get adapted into Power Rangers, between RPM's end and the announcement of Power Ranger Samurai, a period of a few months. *This is the first Super Sentai series ever to be used completely for two seasons of Power Rangers; while the Zyuranger suits were used for all three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the zords and monsters after season 1 came from its two successor shows, while Samurai and Super Samurai both used Shinkenger footage exclusively. *This is the first series to come before Gokaiger to get a Blu-Ray release. *The Shinkengers are the first team to have black leggings. Official websites *Shinkenger at Toei.co.jp *Shinkenger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Shinkenger at Super-sentai.net